Mishiro
by Mimi
Summary: In my story, Mimi is now 18, as is Izzy, and Matt is 19. Now that she's 18, she's moved back to japan on her own, and well, read and find out!!! One more thing, REVIEW THIS PLEASE!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

O!!!! Scary! My first fanfic...! Okay, be honest, I want to learn from my "mistakes".  
  
  
A Burger Bar  
  
  
  
Mimi Tachikawa sighed and leaned up against the side of some building. She was waiting for her boyfriend to come and pick her up. She had been dreading this day, knowing what was in store, knowing what she had to do, and she hated it. Four years ago, when she was Fourteen, she had moved off to the United States. Now she was Eighteen, offically an adult, and living with her boyfriend, Yamato Ishida, back in Japan. After a fight last night, she had thought him picking her up from work in the building next to her would be a great idea on how to resolve their problem, but the more thought she gave to it, the less she liked the idea. He had been to self-centered, too pushy for her liking, and she decided they were through. Now if only it were easier to tell him.   
The sound of Matt's car came sputtering down the road. She looked down the road, praying that it wasn't his car, but of course, it was. You could hear it from a mile away it was so loud. She sighed and felt a tear come to her eye. She loved Matt, but she could tell that it wasn't meant to be. Why was it so hard for her to accept? Would it be easy for him? Her mind was racing as Matt's car pulled in front of her and he leaned over, opening the door for her. Taking a deep breath, she climbed in, not bothering to fasten her seatbelt.   
They had traveled about a mile when Matt pulled the car over to the side of the street. He turned towards her, his eyes serious, and said, "Mimi, about last night, I am so sor-"  
She cut him off. "Matt, about last night....I am sorry, but," she paused, "I can't see you anymore."   
Tears welled up in her eyes, and one escaped, gliding down her cheek. She brushed it away and looked at him, waiting for his reaction. His eyes showed no feeling. Without a word, he leaned over her lap and opened the door. Making sure she was wearing no seatbelt, he pushed her out of the car onto the pavement, then not bothering to check to see if she was out of the way, sped off.   
Her tears were flowing freely now. No matter how much of a jerk he had been, she still loved him, and she didn't know why...  
  
  
  
  
Okay, that was MEGA short, but I hope you enjoyed it. I am going to come out with it as a series, so don't worry, I am not going to leave you hanging. Review, no matter how short, please!!!  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Back guys! I know I am releasing the sequel too early, but people wanted more Mishiro and I write quick!!! There seems to be some mixed feelings about whether it should be a Mishiro or not, and I can understand that, but the truth is that I wrote it for my friend, and she loves mishiro. So if you don't want to read anymore, I understand, but It's your choice. Oh yeah, I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!! I remembered this time!!!!  
  
  
  
She stood up and checked out her surrondings. Nothing special. A mall, a deserted burger place, and a few random buildings. She walked towards the burger place, figuring she would drown her sorrows in food. Not even shopping would help this.   
Entering the Burger place, she looked around. No one was there, only the employees. It was pretty shabby inside, and she didn't know what to do, so she just sat down and waited for someone to come to her. A cute red-headed boy behind the counter noticed and her and smiled, but she made no effort to smile back, she wasn't in the mood to be friendly. His smiled faded, and he came out from behind the counter. Walking over to her, he studied her, wondering what he should do. Her tears had been aborted momentairly, but no she felt them springing back up into her eyes. She looked away, and as he approached, said, "I will take a plain cheeseburger."   
He noticed her eyes glistening with tears, and was overwhelmed with pity, he shouted to the back, "I am going on break!'  
She looked up at him, puzzled to why he was doing this for her, but didn't say anything. She heard a voice in the back yell for him. "Break from what?"  
Looking around again, she saw the place was still deserted, and knew what the guy meant.   
She felt his hand on her shoulder and looked up to him. The tears sprang through her eyes and started rolling down her cheeks. It was no use hiding them anymore. She couldn't anyway.   
A comforting arm wrapped around her shoulder, and she leaned into him. A sharp pain sprang to her head, and she sat back. What had been digging into her head? She looked at his shirt, and saw his name tag. Wiping the tears away from her eyes so everything was less fuzzy, she read it. KOUSHIRO IZUMI Her mouth opened wide and she started staring at his name tag.   
Wondering why she was staring st his chest, he asked, "Is there something fascinating about my name tag?"  
She didn't even feel any tears anymore. She couldn't get over the shock that this man, may well be Izzy. A thought then struck her. Izzy had been so smart. Why would he work in a Burger place? She looked away and muttered something, a fresh set of tears beginning to roll down her face. He didn't know what to do, she seemed fine one minute, and totally hysterical the next. All he could think to do was wrap her in another hug, careful not to get her head on the nametag this time.   
  
After about five minutes he pulled away. "Now, tell me, what's this all about?"   
There was something familar and soothing about his words. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with distrust. But somehow, they also had an innocent look that made him think of someone he used to know.... "Are you Izzy?"   
Her forwardness also made him think. A little unsure, he nodded.  
Her eyes widened. She stumbled over her words, but got them out. "Really... I mean, Tent, I mean, um," she looked at him catiously, "Tentomon?s  
It was now his turn to be speechless. A thought floated to his mind. It was all he could manage to sputter out, "Mimi?"   
  
  
R&R.... hope you liked it! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I am backies! ^^ My story's name is "Fate" 'Cause that's how Mimi and Izzy meet. So next time you are looking for it, look for "Fate: Part 4" thankies! R&R PLEASE!!!!! O yeah, I don't own digimon or the characters.  
  
  
  
  
Their eyes met, and she nodded, smiling brightly. All of her troubles washed away, and she totally forgot about Matt. With all the excitement, she even forgot the fight, and all her other problems, nothing else seemed important. "Izzy! How have you been? Why are you working here? Aren't you still smart?"   
He laughed at her questions and shook his head. "I haven't been to good. I got fired from my old job and now I have to work here temporarily."  
She looked down at her feet and sighed. She was no longer smiling, his troubles making her think back to her own. He saw the hurt overcome her smiling face, and questioned it. "Mimi, I know somethings wrong." He took her hand in his and lifted her chin to meet his eyes, "You can tell me. I am trustworthy."  
A silent tear rolled down her face. 'Great,' she thought, 'He's going to think that I have mood-swings and that I am all wishy washy.' Wiping the tear away, she escaped his gaze. "I have been seeing Matt... and I just broke up wit him." Another tear rolled down her face, then another and another.  
His hand glided across her cheek and wiped the tears away. Pulling her close, he let her cry herself to sleep in his arms, in a destered burger bar, for most of the night.  
  
  
Okay, that was really, incredibly, totally short... but I am feeling so un-creative today it's not funny. I have gone through like 10 drafts of this story, so if this one is really bad, you know why. I promise the next one will be 100% better! It'll hopefully be out tomorrow! Kay? Bai bai! 


End file.
